Menschlich
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Red vs Blue: Kleine Geschichten über Menschen, KIs, Schatten und Fragmente
1. Come back when you are on your second or

AN: Diese Geschichte ist schon etwas älter und war ursprünglich nur für mich gedacht. Mittlerweile fände ich es aber schade, sie auf der Festplatte verrotten zu lassen, vor allem weil man kürzlich sehen konnte, in welchem Zustand sich Alpha befand, als Tex ihn rausholen wollte. Da passt diese kleine Story doch ganz gut rein (Selbstbeweihräucherung muss auch mal sein).  
Alle folgenden Geschichten sind während eines kleinen Experiments entstanden, das viel mit Musik zu tun hat und für mich etwas Neues war. Momentan sind es fünf, aber wer weiß?  
Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Relocated**

**Epsilon - Caboose**

Nirgends war es so ruhig wie im All. Nicht das leiseste Geräusch erklang hier, im endlosen Vakuum konnten sich keine Schallwellen ausbreiten. Epsilon genoss die Stille und ließ sich durch das Schwarz treiben, umgeben vom Funkeln naher und weit entfernter Sterne. Manchmal kreuzte ein Komet seinen Weg, einen leuchtenden Schweif aus Gasen hinter sich herziehend. Noch schöner anzusehen waren die bunten Nebel, in deren Sichtweite Epsilon gerne verharrte. Sie formten merkwürdige Gebilde, ähnelten Tieren oder Pflanzen, waren überwältigend in ihrer Farbenpracht. Wie viel Zeit verging, während Epsilon bewundernd vor ihnen schwebte, war unerheblich. Ihm blieb alle Zeit der Welt.  
Er näherte sich einer Sonne und wartete, bis er Zeuge einer Eruption wurde. Es war noch prächtiger, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Eine gelborangerote Peitsche, die nach ihm schlug. Epsilons Gedanken begannen zu rasen, sie berechneten die freigesetzte Energie und wie viel Materie mit welcher Geschwindigkeit ins All geschleudert wurde. Derart in Fahrt gekommen ließen sie sich nicht mehr aufhalten und wichen vom Weg ab. Erinnerungen blitzten auf, Gespräche mit Toten, Bilder von Feinden, Gedanken eines Fremden. Hastig wandte Epsilon sich von der Sonne ab und verbarg die Bilder in der Dunkelheit, löschte die Worte mit Stille.  
Es war besser so. Er verstand nicht, wieso er noch immer existierte. Hatte er nicht versucht, sich auszulöschen? Er erinnerte sich nicht, und es spielte an diesem Ort keine Rolle.  
Zurück in das Nichts.  
Als er einen Asteroiden genauer betrachtete, vernahm er leise Stimmen. Das war nicht möglich, hier konnte niemand reden oder auch nur atmen, nicht ohne Atmosphäre. Dennoch hörte er jemanden und verstand sogar, was sie sagten. Es ging um Flucht und Angst und Panik. Schließlich erklang ein Schrei ganz in seiner Nähe: "Ich hab Angst!"  
"Ich nicht. Ich habe das hinter mir", dachte Epsilon und fragte sich, ob er an Halluzinationen litt. Er hielt das für unwahrscheinlich. Sicher gab es eine andere Erklärung, die ihm nur nicht einfallen wollte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Bleiben oder seinen Weg fortsetzen? Seine innere Debatte wurde von derselben lauten Stimme unterbrochen: "Ich lebe noch! Und alles ist an mir dran. Aber nicht mehr alles in mir drin."  
Der Kerl klang überschwänglich fröhlich. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken, er war offensichtlich knapp dem Tode entronnen.  
"Epsilon, geht's dir gut?"  
_Was?_  
"Hast du das gesehen? Wenn dieser Baum nicht gewesen wär, wären wir jetzt Matsch. Das heißt, ich wär Matsch, du wärst Kabelsalat. Hey, dann wär ich besser Mus, dann hätten wir eine ganze Mahlzeit. Erst Salat und danach Mus. Mann, jetzt hab ich Hunger."  
_Was?_  
"Funktionierst du noch? Du blinkst etwas hektisch? Aber blinken ist gut, richtig?"  
Wer war das und warum ließ er ihn nicht in Ruhe? Woher wusste der Mann überhaupt, wo sich Epsilon befand? Wo befand er sich eigentlich? Viele Fragen schwirrten durch Epsilons Verstand und machten ihn müde. Er wollte doch nicht nachdenken.  
"Ach, wird schon alles werden. Wenn mir einfällt, wie wir da wieder hoch kommen. Kannst du dich in ein Flugzeug verwandeln?"  
_Was?_  
"Oder in einen Aufzug? Vielleicht einen Raketenrucksack, das wär toll."  
_Was zur Hölle?_  
"Ich mach doch nur Spaß. Ein Trampolin?"  
Er benötigte dringend einen ruhigen Ort zum Nichtdenken.  
"Du lässt dich also tragen? Na gut, dann klemm ich dich eben unter den Arm. Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn es da nicht gut riecht. Ich durfte keinen Waschlappen einpacken."  
Im Inneren eines Planeten sollte er komplett abgeschirmt sein. Jetzt musste er nur einen finden.  
"Epsilon, hast du vielleicht einen Deostift dabei?"  
_Lass mich in Frieden, verdammt noch mal!_

oOoOoOo

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Planetenkerntheorie der Wirklichkeit nicht standhielt. Die Stimme folgte ihm überall hin, und obwohl er zu Beginn verstört und kurz darauf genervt war, musste er doch widerstrebend zugeben, dass ihm diese neue Form der Unterhaltung zusagte. Einsamkeit war selbstverständlich nicht schlecht, doch ein wenig Gesellschaft sorgte für Kurzweile und ließ die Zeit schneller vergehen.  
Das Konzept "Zeit" war bald zurückgekehrt, anfangs unterteilt in Rede- und Schweigephasen, später perfekt gemessen in Pikosekunden. Seine unsichtbare, aber amüsante Gesellschaft lebte nach einem sehr regelmäßigen Rhythmus; jeden Abend - Epsilon ging davon aus, dass es sich um den Abend handelte - erzählte der Mann stundenlang von vergangenen Abenteuern. Einiges davon ähnelte Geschichten aus Kinderbüchern, die mit Piraten und grässlichen Monstern besiedelt waren, und nicht zu vergessen den strahlenden Helden. Derer schien es zwei zu geben, den Erzähler, dessen Name Caboose lautete, und seinen besten Freund Church. Die beiden bildeten ein perfekt eingespieltes Team. Epsilon fieberte mit, wenn sie sich vor Amok laufenden Panzern retteten, Explosionen überlebten oder den roten Feinden mit Heimtücke die blaue Fahne abluchsten.  
"Jetzt hätt ich sie fast vergessen. Tex hat uns dabei geholfen. Wir mussten alle durch den Teleporter und schwarz werden, um ihr zu helfen, aber wir sahen wirklich gut dabei aus."  
Tex? Hatte er den Namen nicht schon einmal gehört?  
"Sie war wirklich gemein. Vielleicht sogar gemeiner als Church. Wenn man schlief, schlich sie sich an einen ran und schlug einem auf den Kopf. Deshalb schlaf ich immer verkehrt herum, dann kann sie nur meine Füße treffen."  
_Außerdem schläft sie dauernd mit anderen Männern und stiehlt mir all mein Geld._  
"Eigentlich ist sie jetzt tot. Aber man weiß ja nie. Ich plane da was."  
Tex war tot? Epsilon fragte sich, woher er wusste, wer Tex war, und warum er nicht glauben wollte, dass sie nicht mehr lebte.  
"Church war deshalb sehr traurig. Die beiden wollten vor langer Zeit heiraten, aber dazu sind sie nie gekommen. Immerhin hat Tex ihn damals in Sidewinder nicht umgebracht. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, sie hat einen Blauen dort mit seinem eigenen Schädel totgeprügelt!"  
Nein, das konnte Epsilon sich nicht vorstellen, das war physikalisch nicht möglich. Andererseits ging es um Tex. Sie war schon immer für eine Überraschung gut gewesen. Er kannte Tex, weil sie seine bessere - nein, das traf es nicht wirklich… seine anbetungswürdige - nein, das war kitschig … seine gottverdammte zweite Hälfte war.  
Er war Church.

oOoOoOo

Church hatte den Planetenkern verlassen, um sich auf den eisüberzogenen Felsen auszuruhen, während er Caboose lauschte. Die Landschaft um ihn herum war trostlos und ließ ihn etwas fühlen, was er verloren geglaubt hatte. Er sehnte sich nach einem Ort, wo sich grüne Wiesen zwischen Berghängen ausbreiteten, Wolken über den Himmel zogen und klare Bäche durch kleine Wäldchen flossen. Sich auf einer sonnenbeschienenen Wiese auszustrecken und den Grashalmen zuzusehen, wie sie sich sanft im Wind wiegten, war so viel verlockender als die ewige Steinwüste dieses toten Felsklumpens. Church fasste den Entschluss, aufzubrechen und eine bessere Welt zu finden.  
Denken fiel ihm wieder leichter, auch wenn er meist nur nach Gründen suchte, warum Cabooses Heldentaten nach allen Gesetzen der Natur unmöglich waren. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass er mehr und mehr fühlen konnte. Er freute sich, fühlte sich unwohl, war belustigt, traurig oder wütend. Oft verspürte er ein leises Misstrauen, nicht nur seinem besten Freund gegenüber, sondern vor allem sich selbst. Caboose schien zu aufrichtig, um mit Absicht lügen zu können, aber wieso erinnerte Epsilon sich an keines der angeblich bestrittenen Abenteuer? Wie könnte er denn eine Queste mit einer sprechenden Bombe vergessen, oder gar eine Reise durch die Zeit? Wobei das noch nicht das Verrückteste war, Caboose bestand tatsächlich darauf, dass ein Mann ein Alienbaby zur Welt gebracht hätte. Und wenngleich Epsilon nicht genau verstand, wer der stolze Vater war, oder warum niemand bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit den Schädel des kleinen Monstrums zertreten hatte, stellte dies ein Ereignis dar, an das man sich erinnern musste.  
Er regte sich über sein Versagen auf, wollte die Sterne anbrüllen, die Welt mit seinem Zorn zum Beben bringen. Wieso erinnerte er sich nicht?

oOoOoOo

Er schwebte ratlos an einem kleineren Nebel entlang, als dessen funkelndes Blau plötzlich in einem grellen Blitz verschwand, der Church packte und ihn mit brutaler Wucht zu zerreissen drohte. Churchs Gedanken rasten und schrieen in Panik, er verspürte zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten Angst. Doch so schnell wie der seltsame Angriff aus dem Nichts gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er. Das Licht zog sich zurück und verteilte sich wieder auf die Sterne, die sich hell vom schwarzen All abhoben. Der Nebel färbte sich erneut blau. Zurück blieben gleichzeitig ein Gefühl der Lähmung und eines der Erregung. Ein Kribbeln weckte in Church das Bedürfnis, sich zu kratzen.  
"'Tschuldigung, 'tschuldigung, das hat wohl nicht geklappt."  
_Nein, das hat es nicht! Was verflucht noch mal machst du da, du Idiot?_  
"Vielleicht muss ich etwas mehr Strom zuschalten?"  
_Fuck! Nein, um Gottes willen, du grillst mich!_  
"Sollen wir das mal versuchen?"  
_Nein! Hör sofort auf, du Scheißkerl!_  
"Also los!"  
Die nächsten Stunden bedeuteten die reinste Qual.

oOoOoOo

Caboose hatte seine Versuche, Church zu einer metallenen Version von Frankensteins Monster zusammenzuschweißen, erst aufgegeben, nachdem er sich selbst mit dem Rest seiner Behausung in Brand gesteckt hatte. Churchs Erleichterung über das Ende der Experimente wurde nur noch vom Ausmaß seiner Wut übertroffen. Natürlich war es nett, dass sein Freund ihm einen Körper beschaffen wollte, doch das sollte bitte vonstatten gehen, ohne dass er ihn zum lallenden Idioten machte, weil er ihm zig Elektroschocks verpasste. Wie war er nur an diese Weichbirne geraten? Wieso kannte der Typ ihn so gut und wusste so viel über ihn?  
Ein winziger Planet kam in Sicht, der um eine kleine Sonne kreiste, die gerade warm genug war. Eine dünne Atmosphäre umgab ihn, Wasser schimmerte blau hindurch. Möglicherweise existierte dort unten Leben.  
"Wir werden eine kleine Reise unternehmen. Soll ich dir was einpacken?"  
Er könnte einfach nachsehen. Gras oder Bäume oder bunte Krabbelviecher.  
"Church, bereit für ein Abenteuer?"  
Dann wusste er es. Er war Caboose tatsächlich nie begegnet. Sie hatten nie gemeinsam den Canyon verteidigt oder diese verrückten Dinge getan, Caboose hatte die ganze Zeit von Alpha geredet. Doch Alpha war ausgelöscht worden.  
Er war Epsilon.  
"Dann los!"  
Und er war verdammt neugierig, wohin die Reise ging.


	2. Stranded

**Season 11**

**Washington**

Washington betrachtete das alte Schild, das er gerade aus dem Wrack geborgen hatte. Er wunderte sich einen kurzen Moment, warum Caboose es überhaupt eingepackt hatte, da er zuhause keine Verwendung mehr dafür haben würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach alles, was ihm in die Hände gefallen war, eifrig in seine Kiste gestopft, voll Vorfreude, den Canyon für immer zu verlassen.  
Weit waren sie nicht gekommen. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, nach zig Jahren am anderen Ende des Universums, in der Psychiatrie, im Gefängnis und unter Irren mal wieder daheim vorbei zu schauen. Streng genommen gab es 'daheim' nicht, aber da hätte sich bestimmt irgendwas einrichten lassen. Vier Wände, eine Matratze, ein kurzer Anruf, „Es tut mir leid! Ja, alles ist meine Schuld, jetzt hör auf damit und komm nach Hause! Die Adresse von Zuhause lautet übrigens XYZ!", und alles weitere hätte sich irgendwie ergeben.  
Aber nein, das Raumschiff musste abstürzen. Das musste man sich wirklich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen – das dämliche Raumschiff stürzt auf einen menschenleeren Scheißplaneten.

Die Panik an Bord war unbeschreiblich gewesen. Menschen, die sich unter Pulte und in Schränke zwängten, in der Hoffnung, nicht zerquetscht zu werden. Menschen, die sich aneinander klammerten, in der Hoffnung, sich genügend Halt zu geben, um nicht gegen die Wände geschleudert zu werden. Menschen, die aufgegeben hatten und weinend am Boden kauerten. Menschen, die schreiend durch die Gänge rannten, auf der Suche nach Rettung.  
Es hatte sich als gute Idee herausgestellt, ein Loch in die Außenwand zu sprengen und zu springen. Für die anderen hatte er nichts tun können.

Der Absturz brachte Erinnerungen an den Tag zurück, als York und Tex die Mother Of Invention über Sidewinder angegriffen hatten und dadurch endgültig zerstörten, was bereits von Rissen durchzogen und am Auseinanderbrechen war. Wenn ihm damals jemand gesagt hätte, dass die Männer und Frauen, die er nicht nur als Kameraden, sondern sogar als Freunde bezeichnet hatte, sich daraufhin in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuen und nach und nach gegenseitig umbringen würden, hätte er denjenigen ausgelacht und zum Beweis die Aufnahmen der letzten feuchtfröhlichen Weihnachtsfeier herausgekramt, an deren Ende eine lange Predigt des Direktors über angemessenes Verhalten erwachsener Personen gestanden hatte. Nur Connie und Tex waren bei besagter Feier nicht dabei gewesen. Die eine war kurz zuvor gestorben, die andere 'lebte' in ihrer eigenen Welt.

Es bereitete ihm noch immer Schwierigkeiten, die Ereignisse dieses Tages in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. In einem Moment war er noch unendlich erleichtert gewesen, endlich ohne Epsilons Schreie aufzuwachen, auch wenn South seine dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen ignorierte und ihm vorwarf, ihr Leben ruiniert zu haben, im nächsten wurde er schon von drei Soldaten unter einem Container hervorgezogen und erfuhr, dass Maine Carolinas KI aus ihrem Kopf gerissen und sie – hilflos wie sie war - von der Klippe geworfen hatte. Dass York spurlos verschwunden war und jetzt als Deserteur und Verräter gesucht wurde. Dass North und South einen Lagerraum in Schutt und Asche gelegt und sich klammheimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hatten. Dass 479er schwerverletzt auf der Krankenstation lag und höchstwahrscheinlich ihre Beine verlieren würde.

Wash hatte bloß sein Selbst verloren, und niemand war geblieben, um ihm dabei zu helfen, es wiederzufinden. Mit einer Empfehlung zur weiteren psychiatrischen Behandlung war er auf der Angel On My Shoulder abgeliefert und jahrelang vergessen worden.

Mittlerweile war keiner von ihnen mehr am Leben. Er trug dafür keine Verantwortung, sie hatten ihn im Stich gelassen oder ihn betrogen. Als er Yorks Leiche verbrannt hatte, war ihm wieder eingefallen, wie sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. York war durch die Tür gekommen, hatte Carolina erspäht, die neben Wash Platz genommen hatte, und sich ohne zu zögern auf Washs Schoß fallen lassen, um 'neben seinem zukünftigen Mädchen zu sitzen'. Es wäre fast zu einer Schlägerei gekommen, bis Carolina beide zu Boden geworfen hatte und sie dadurch unten hielt, dass sie einem ein Knie und dem anderen einen Ellbogen in den Nacken drückte.  
Wash fragte sich hin und wieder , ob er mit York gegangen wäre, wenn er gesund gewesen wäre, oder ob York ihn überhaupt darum gebeten hätte.  
Er sollte sich lieber auf seine gegenwärtige Situation konzentrieren, statt sich mit sinnlosen Was-wäre-wenns zu beschäftigen.

Er sah wieder auf das Organigramm in seiner Hand, welches mehrfach verändert worden war. Captain Butch Flowers - Agent Florida - war so tot wie der Rest von Projekt Freelancer, weshalb Church ihn durchgestrichen und seinen eigenen Namen darüber gekritzelt hatte. Church war der Grund gewesen, warum Tex ihren Vernichtungszug begonnen hatte. Unter den überlebenden Soldaten hielt sich standhaft das Gerücht, dass nicht einmal ein Panzer sie hatte aufhalten können, dass sie schnurstracks auf die Brücke marschiert war, um Alpha zu stehlen. Doch als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, hatte sie ihn zurückgelassen. Sie hatte alles riskiert und nichts gewonnen. Dennoch waren an diesem Tag dutzende Menschen gestorben und noch mehr verletzt, Freundschaften zerstört und Herzen gebrochen worden.  
Es war so sinnlos gewesen.

Zusammen mit dem Schild hatte Caboose auch seine Buntstifte eingepackt. Wash griff sich den blauen, um eine weitere Änderung vorzunehmen. Der Stift hinterließ nur ein leichtes Kratzen auf der Oberfläche, er war eingetrocknet. Wash warf ihn über seine Schulter und suchte nach einem anderen, den er noch benutzen konnte. Sein Blick fiel auf Grau, _seine_ Farbe. Genaugenommen handelte es sich bei Grau um keine Farbe, es war nur eine Mischung aus den Nichtfarben Schwarz und Weiß und existierte in tausenden Abstufungen. Mal dunkler und mal heller.  
Wash strich Churchs Namen durch. Er - Alpha - war zusammen mit Tex während des EMP in der Kommandozentrale gelöscht worden, und Epsilon war mit Carolina verschwunden, ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
Dieses Mal stellte sich allerdings nicht die Frage, ob Wash mit ihnen aufgebrochen wäre, wenn sie ihm Bescheid gegeben hätten.

Er hatte jetzt das Sagen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass alle zusammenblieben und überlebten.  
Er schrieb seinen Namen neben Churchs. Er gehörte endlich wieder dazu.


End file.
